


Us(CANCELLED)

by LanceCorporalPrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy!Eren, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnant Eren, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Smut, Sweet Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators, Wedding, ereri, one shot ereri, papa!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceCorporalPrincess/pseuds/LanceCorporalPrincess
Summary: A Collection of one shots about Eren and Levi.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Everyone! This is my first Omega Verse One Shot Collection and I do sincerely hope you enjoy and thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read. Please leave suggestion's in the comments, and message me if you have an idea you would like me to write :) As always I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Attack on Titan. CANCELLED

_Heat_. 

One of Eren's least, and favorite things. The omega had learned a lot from his friends and his mate on how to suppress it, taking supplements as well to decease the symptoms. Occasionally, however... they were a bit _too_ much to handle. The young Omega was now running as fast as he could back to his home, his heat having started unexpectedly. The brunette had walked to work that morning, given that is was a stunning clear and cool day, which was always his favorite weather. He had known his heat was coming, but he didn't expect it to hit so soon, especially without his Alpha around. Eren’s shift at the bakery had just ended, but he was unable to get a hold of his boyfriend to pick him up, which is a safer alternative than walking. Generally, he could suppress his heats while he was at work or when Levi wasn’t near him with no issues, but this time was much different...harder to control than he imagined. Being an Omega in heat was dangerous, especially when out in the open like he was now. Though he was already marked and mated, it didn’t stop other Alphas around who could catch his scent. If they did, Eren could be in a world of trouble. By some godly chance, the twenty-three-year-old made his way safely back home, able to suppress just enough to keep his scent at a minimum, before slamming the door and falling to his knees, groaning from the pain that washed over his body. “Fucking shit.” He cursed before making his way back to his and his Alpha’s shared bedroom.

 

“a-AH” Eren cried, gasping at the large vibrator that was currently being shoved deep inside his hole, way too desperate to work the toy in slowly. He bounced and rode the thick vibrator, pumping his cock in time as an “attempt” to work himself through his heat. The feeling was almost unbearable, his vibrator unable to satisfy his needs, even though it was rubbing directly into his prostate. Despite the larger than average toy, it wasn't enough. He needed to be filled and knotted by his mate to be truly satisfied. The younger knew he could try and suppress his heat until Levi got back, (which would be in a few hours) but he couldn’t help himself. Eren wanted his Alpha to see him like this, completely soaked, stretched, and sweating.

 

It was hard to focus or care about anything else, too lost in the slight pleasure. Eren’s moans were loud until his voice suddenly went silent, only the hum of the vibrator buzzing as he heard the door open. It was almost impossible not to hear the door. His mate wasn’t supposed to be back for another three hours. It didn’t matter if he spoke or not at this point, since his scent would give him away. "L-Levi?" Eren called out, turning around. When he caught the spicy warm scent of Levi, he almost crying when he knew he was safe. “L-Levi... you scared me!” Eren whined gasping when he moved and the vibrator shifted. “I can’t believe what a dirty boy you are. Pleasing yourself when only I am allowed to make you feel that way” The Alpha growled, slamming their bedroom door shut. “Show me what you got there” Levi asked, undoing his tie, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he looked at his beautiful Omega. Eren shook his head, trying to change the subject. “W-Why are you home so early” he questioned, Levi smirking as he moved closer to Eren, pressing his sun kissed boyfriend back flatly on the bed. The raven trailed his hands down Eren’s sides, the brunette not even wanting to fight back. He gave in to Levi and held his legs open, revealing the large toy that was still inside. 

 

“I knew something was off when you called me earlier. I was in a meeting and couldn’t take it, so here I am.” Levi said simply, slender fingers ghosting over Eren’s leaking tip spreading the pre-come around the head. His other hand took hold of the toy, gently pumping it in and out of his mate’s hole with ease. “Look how wet you are…” Levi commented, pushing Eren up further on the bed, the Alpha moving to where he could lay comfortably on his stomach. Normally Levi wouldn’t eat Eren out, since he saw the area as unclean and dirty, but he felt more okay about it today, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. “This just won’t work.” Levi said quietly, gently pulling out the toy, holding out his cheeks as he gave a long lick up the hole, tasting his Omega’s sweet slick. “W-what are you doing?” Eren gasped, the feeling of Levi’s tongue rimming him was driving him crazy. “Tasting you.” The raven growled, shoving his tongue inside. Eren let out the most beautiful cry he had ever heard. “L-Levi! D-Don’t tease me! Please! I need it!” the Omega pleaded, needing his mate’s dick. The raven had pulled away to press a kiss to Eren’s lips, French kissing him to let him taste himself. The younger found it extremely erotic, his ass leaking as he watched Levi finish undressing. 

 

“Get Ready.” Levi smirked, patting Eren’s ass so he’d get on all fours, massaging the globes after Eren got into position. Without warning, Levi slammed his thick cock deep into Eren in one fluid motion, Earning a loud cry from his mate. “Does that feel good? My thick cock buried completely inside?” He cooed, only getting a muffled “Mh!” as he had Eren pressed into the mattress. Levi lifted Eren’s arms, holding them behind his lover as he thrusted relentlessly into him. “Ha- Ha Levi! Ah Yes! There! More” Eren cried, his arms stretching uncomfortably, but was too lost in the pleasure to care. He loved when they fucked like this, fast, hard, and dirty. It was the best way to work Eren through his heat. His body began to warm at the sensation, feeling his orgasm build. “L-Levi! Levi! I-Im C- “Eren was stopped when he felt a hard thrust directly into his prostate, causing his orgasm to hit, sending hot streams of cum all over the sheets. The Omega tightened around Levi, pulsing as he continued to be drilled, begging to be filled and knotted. The younger had been taking contraceptives, since getting pregnant wasn’t what either of them wanted at this moment. “God Eren. So fucking tight! I’m gonna come.” Levi moaned, thrusts becoming quick and sloppy as he soon came too, causing Eren’s second orgasm to hit. 

 

Levi had let go of his mate’s arms, allowing him to collapse on the bed, Eren moaning as he felt Levi’s knot form. He loved the feeling of Levi’s come inside, filing him to the brim with the warm sticky substance. As the swell of Levi’s knot dwindled, he gently pulled out of his lover, laying down on the bed next to him. The Alpha reached out to rub Eren's back. "You feel better?” Levi asked softly, carefully tugging on the younger's shoulder so he would turn around. The younger nodded, rolling over to face his boyfriend. The brunette had tears in his sea green eyes from the two massive orgasms. “I… I need more.” He begged, pressing a soft kiss to Levi's lips. The Omega's ass was still wet and his cock hard, ready for round two...or four.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is way longer, but I think it feels better/right. The rest of the chapters should be about this long(hopefully), so I really hope you enjoy! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I'm really humbled by the response! Happy New Year!

_Date_. 

Something the couple had never really done, Levi not being the romantic type and always being busy with work. Though tonight, Levi had finally agreed to go out on a date. As everyone knew, the Omega was a sap. He loved rom coms, going out to eat, taking walks, sending baskets of goodies with cute little notes attached, but it always seemed to annoy his mate. It was rare when Levi actually agreed to anything Eren wanted to do, sometimes just agreeing so Eren would shut up and ‘Quit being an annoying brat’ as Levi would say. But nonetheless Eren was still absolutely head over heels in love with his Alpha. No ifs ands or buts. 

“Thank you Levi!” Eren said happily, wrapping his arms around his shorter mate. To his surprise, the raven actually hugged him back. “Though I took today off, there are still some extra baking that needs to be done before the weekend. Since I’m the only one who has the recipes, I have to go in.” He smiled happily. Eren absolutely loved baking. The brunette could bake cookies, cakes, pies, yule logs… you name it. The younger took pride in his abilities and his family bakery. “There is one specific treat I have to make before we go on the date, so I hope you don’t mind waiting a bit in the bakery with me.” He added before pulling away.

Just as he went to move away, Levi grabbed his wrist, holding him back. “I’m sorry. Eren.” Levi said in small tone, one Eren hardly heard. “I’m sorry we don’t go out as much as you want to. You know I’m not one for crowds or romantic shit.” His Alpha said and Eren sighed. “It’s okay. It just makes our dates even more special.” The tall brunette smiled and kiss Levi’s cheek. “I’ll make you breakfast then take you to work, since I’m picking you up later.” Eren hummed and went to the kitchen, grabbing the frilly apron, tying it in the back before starting on the pancakes for his love. Eren had made a plate of two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links for Levi, setting it down in front of the raven complete with his favorite cup of tea. 

“You not eating?” Levi asked, carefully picking up his tea as he sipped at him. The brunette smiled and shook his head. “I’ll eat at work.” He said shortly, staring at his phone. Eren noticed Levi’s brow raise but he ignored it, smiling when his phone started to ring.

“Excuse me.” The younger said as he got up to take the phone call. The mystery caller was the florist, calling to make sure his order was correct. He had decided to order a bouquet of pink and purple Orchids, mixed with white lilies. After he got off the phone, Eren called the restaurant, making sure they still had their reservations. Thankfully, they were still on for 8:30 tonight, causing a weight to be lifted off his shoulders. It wouldn’t have been the first time his plans got ruined… or the second. 

The taller cleaned up most of the kitchen before grabbing his wallet and keys, getting ready to take his mate to work, before going to the bakery. “you get off at seven tonight, right?” Eren asked softly, grabbing Levi’s suit jacket. “Should be. Latest would be 7:30.” Levi answered, taking his coat and slipping it over his button up, fixing his tie. “You’re really handsome. You know that, right?” Eren said, wrapping his arms around Levi’s smaller body, nibbling his ear. “I’m lucky that you’re mine.” He whispered before pulling away. “Come on love let’s go.” The brunette smiled and opened up the door, waiting for Levi to follow. 

After dropping Levi off at work with a kiss goodbye, Eren made his way back to the bakery, smiling happily when he saw a note on the door. 

_Eren, all the ingredients are already set out for you in the kitchen. I’m so sorry you had to come in. I know tonight is your date with Levi. I love you so much sweet heart. Have a good night! -Mom_.

He blushed softly and re-folded the note, sticking it in his jacket pocket before unlocking the front door, making sure the sign said closed. On the list of treats that had to be done was a birthday cake, a batch of eclairs, banana nut bread, zucchini bread and pistachio wedding cookies, which the dough had to sit overnight. The brunette put on his apron before setting a reminder in his phone, before finally getting to work.

It took the man nearly six hours to complete everything, except the wedding cookies which would have to be made after he got Levi, and a batch of cupcakes that had to cool completely before being frosted. The sound of the reminder on Eren’s phone sounded at six thirty, indicating he needed to clean up, and go pick up Levi’s bouquet. After tidying up what he could, he hung his apron and walked to the florist, since it was only about a five minute walk.

The young man had a big smile on his face as he walked through the glass doors, too unbelievably happy about the flowers he was getting for Levi. To the brunette’s dismay, the florist had gotten his order wrong, despite having called to confirm it.  
“Ma’am… I specifically asked for pink and purple orchids, with white lilies. Not white orchids, with pink and purple lilies.” He frowned, the florist apologizing profusely. He could smell the unpleasant scent coming from the female omega, and it made Eren feel bad. He just wanted everything to be perfect. “I-im so sorry sir! I can fix them for you! Or give you a discount since it was my mistake.” The short blonde said, Eren reading her name on her tag. “It’s okay Miss Krista. I would be grateful for this discount.” He said softly, the time nearing seven, not wanting to be late since his mate got out of work right at seven. The short blonde tied a silver bow around the bouquet before handing him his receipt. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. Please visit us again.” Krista said and bowed. 

After the little mishap, Eren went back to the bakery, double checking the locks before getting in his car, and driving to Levi’s work, Survey Corporation. The building was tall and made of glass, “Survey Corp” written in large white letters on the side. Levi had been working with the company years before he had met Eren, the young Omega interning for the CEO. Eren had a major crush on the short raven, finding his frown charming, his straight-forward attitude refreshing. There was something about Levi that tugged at his heart strings. The feeling that they were destined to be together. Destined to be mates. The brunette thought fondly of their time together as he parked his car, grabbing the flowers from the passenger seat. He held them behind his back, grinning when he saw his boyfriend walk through the glass doors. 

When Levi got closer, Eren pulled the flowers form behind his back, holding them out. “For you.” The brunette blushed softly, handing the fragrant bouquet to the Alpha. The shorter leaned up to press a hard kiss to Eren’s lips, causing the brunette to gasp slightly. “You’re so good to me.” He smiled and smacked the brunette’s ass. “I love you, my little Omega.” He smiled and got into the car. Eren was a bit shocked, but loved when Levi did things like that, so everyone would know that the brunette was called for. The younger made his way into the driver’s side, taking Levi back to the bakery. The two made small talk the way there, Levi mostly complaining about “Some little shit at work who fucked up everything” and he laughed at that. They turned into the bakery as Levi continued complaining about work, which Eren didn’t mind…well... for the most part. 

“What do you have to make?” Levi asked as they got out of the car, Eren unlocking the doors before holding it open for Levi. “I only need to make dough for the pistachio wedding cookies, then I have a dozen cupcakes to decorate, which should only take about fifteen minutes. Would you like some tea while you wait?” Eren asked sweetly, acting like he was working. “My favorite?” Levi asked and Eren nodded, heading behind the counter to make his mate some tea. “You know, we met once before you starting interning for eyebrows.” Levi said as he played with the petals of the lilies. Eren almost dropped his cup of tea, quickly walking it and setting it on the table. “What? When?” The younger inquired, motioning for Levi to follow him into the kitchen so he could make the dough and frost the cupcakes. The alpha followed and took a seat at the small table, watching Eren closely as he worked. 

“You were about ten or so, and I had come in with my mother to pick up a cake for my birthday. Your mom was watching over you as you decorated a set of cupcakes, much like you’re doing now…and you just looked so happy. It was wrong of me now that I think back on it, but you were so cute, Eren. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But though our age difference isn’t weird now, it was weird to be a fifteen-year-old crushing on a ten-year-old. But I didn’t really care. I was going to ask what you were doing, but my mother had already gotten my cake, and it was time to go. I had gone back a few times, but you we’re never there. I’ve known since I could remember that I was an Alpha, and that day I saw you, I knew you were supposed to be mine.” Levi smiled at Eren fondly, the Omega finishing up his cupcakes before putting them in the plastic holder, closing it and setting it in the fridge. 

Eren was shocked at Levi’s confession, blushing like a mad man. He had never heard the Alpha talk so fondly before, about anything. There were occasions when he would talk about the good times he had with his mom, but he was a rather closed off individual, and Eren had accepted that, which is what made this moment so special for him. “Wow Levi…I never knew.” He smiled happily, walking over to press a kiss to Levi’s inviting lips, the raven’s hands coming up to card through Eren’s hair, tugging softly. “Let’s go to dinner…otherwise I won’t be able to stop myself.” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips, hands trailing down to his hips. The younger chuckled softly and nodded, before wrapping up the cookie dough in plastic, and setting it in the fridge. 

After tidying up, he hung his apron and dusted himself off, before going to change into his suit and tie. Tonight was their first date in a long time, so Eren had to look spiffy for his man. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist, holding him close to his body as they left the bakery. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, other than the sounds of soft breathing. Levi’s hand currently rested on Eren’s thigh, rubbing soothingly, inching a bit too close to his crotch. “Levi…” Eren whined, pulling into the parking lot. “I’ll let you have me tonight…” Eren whispered to kiss his Alpha’s cheek, before getting out of the car. As if they were magnetized, Levi’s arm was around Eren’s waist, which caused him to blush. He had no idea what had gotten into his mate today.

“Mr. Yeager, Mr. Ackerman?” The hostess asked, smiling at little too widely at Eren, a small blush on her cheeks. “I didn’t know Levi had such a charming man by his side.” She added, causing Levi’s grip to tighten. “This charming young man is mine. Show us to our table.” Levi said shortly, a hint of a growl to his tone as the lady quickly nodded, her attitude completely changing. It was such a turn on for Eren when Levi got possessive, making him feel loved and protected. They were shown to Levi’s usual table, since this is the first time they had been here together. The waiter took their drink orders shortly after they sat down, handing them their menus. “Everything looks delicious!” Eren said happily, fingers tracing the menu as he read through the choices. “Yeah…but nowhere near as delicious as you…” Levi’s voice trailed off, the Omega giving him a glare, his cheeks red. “Levi!” Eren whispered, smacking his arm. The Alpha’s eyes shifted, smiling at Eren. “I love you.” He said simply, looking at his menu. 

Eren had decided to order a plate of chicken Alfredo with a side salad, Levi ordering a medium rare steak, adding a side salad and a baked potato. “How was work?” Levi asked, the brunette looked up, smiling sheepishly. It was so refreshing for him to see Levi this way, causing his heart to swell. “It was okay. I just baked for the last six and a half hours. A customer called claiming that the cupcakes she picked up was not what she ordered… and so she brought herself down to my shop with the cupcakes, and demanded that I give her a refund, or make her a twenty-four new cupcakes.” Eren sighed, sipping at his water, humming as the ice cold liquid ran down his throat. 

“She sounds like a piece of work.” Levi mumbled, knowing well he would have exploded at the lady…or threw the cupcakes at her. “Then what happened?” he continued, and Eren sighed. “Well we record all of our phone orders on the phone and on paper, and I let her listen and I showed her I wrote down exactly what she wanted. Then she proceeded to throw the cakes on the floor, and then she left.” The younger laughed, finding the situation to be quite amusing. Levi rolled his eyes at that. "I would have thrown them at her." He said in all seriousness, Eren one hundred percent believing him. It wasn’t much longer until their food was out, Eren’s stomach growling. The couple ate their dinner in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other’s company, the brunette smiling like a mad man. It wasn't often when they went out, so on the occasions they did, Eren enjoyed every minuet. Little did Levi know, Eren had one final surprise for his mate after they got home.


	3. IMPORTANT

It breaks my heart to say, but this collection will no longer be continued. It is no longer dedicated or a gift to anyone, and is now up for anyone who wants to take it and continue it. Please message me if you would like to be the new owner of this work. Feel free to do as you wish, but message me first. Im so sorry to all of you. Thank you for reading what little bit there was, and I hope someone will want to continue it.  
Yours, Lancecorporalprincess.

you can message me on my kik CodysMyWorld143, or my Tumblr lancecorporalprincess


End file.
